disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine (الأميرة ياسمين) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, its 1994-96 sequels and 1994-96 animated TV series. She is from the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah and is the 6th official Disney Princess. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is a rather many-layered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, and has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws and foibles. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong, especially to Aladdin in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and outspoken as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip or use her sex appeal. She can also commonly be seen with a sultry expression, accompanied by seductive body language during her scenes with Aladdin throughout the franchise, her outift, and one particular scene in the original film where she distracted Jafar. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very voluptuous and attractive young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light greenish-blue, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants and usually gold shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a snake-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisonous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Official Description :Jasmine is a dreamer who loves her pet tiger, Rajah. She's free-spirited, confident, and kind. When she meets Aladdin, she discovers the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude': Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She can hold her own in a fight, and displays some very impressive fighting skill in the television series. *'Physical Strength': And despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in the third movie. *When she is transformed into a rat and a snake in the series, she showcases adaptability to her new forms through use of prehensile tail; As a rat, she grabs Genie's lamp with her tail and carries it a distance, and as a snake she wraps her tail around a mugger and throws him away, and later wraps her tail around Aladdin to save him from falling to his death. *Jasmine briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams that she speaks several languages. Appearances ''Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16-year old daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the suitors and angers one of them when she lets Rajah attack him. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power, and would thus be treated as simply arm candy and as a man's property (as women in most ancient cultures often were, except for Ancient Egypt, Ancient Sparta and the Later Middle Ages, for example). She continues with the distress that she never has had any friends, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and lean to share a kiss, but the royal guards, lead by Razoul, suddenly arrive. They try to escape, but are surrounded and arrest Aladdin. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but he tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught, starts crying and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own queen. "]] After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks, she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is at first angered at the lie, but calms down when Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dresses up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share their first kiss together. When Jasmine returns home, she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. However, when Jafar claims that Prince Ali left, Aladdin suddenly appears, revealing the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying, Aladdin realizes that Jafar is hypnotizing the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing the vizier's magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen to marry "Prince Ali". Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, and the following day, a presentation is held in front of the palace, in which both Jasmine and Aladdin attend, alongside the Sultan. Just then, Jafar arrives and takes control of the kingdom, having stolen control of the lamp. Though the Sultan cowers in fear, Jasmine refuses to obey Jafar's commands as Sultan, but the royal vizier wishes to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and uses his new abilities to forcefully have the two former rulers bow to me. Once Aladdin rushes in to protect Jasmine, Jafar sadistically reveals Prince Ali as a fraud. Aladdin struggles to explain the truth to a confused Jasmine, but Jafar separates the two, sending Aladdin to freeze to death at the ends of the Earth, while Jasmine and the Sultan are left to suffer his wrath in a, now, dystopian Agrabah. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. She is distressed in that Iago is torturing her father and begs Jafar to make him stop. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her from her chains with a wave of his hand. She hotly refuses and splashes a cup of wine in his face. He is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him and seducing him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. She throws him many compliments of everything: of his height, skin, beard and even his gapped teeth. When Aladdin's cover is about to be blown from a fruit bowl that fell during a scuffle between Abu and Iago, Jasmine becomes desperate and kisses Jafar to keep him distracted (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago). This was a successful ruse, until Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown, and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately manages to defeat Jafar by imprisoning him within his own lamp (after tricking Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie without realizing the rules and regulations that come with such power), thus saving the kingdom and freeing Jasmine. Once peace was restored, Aladdin apologizes for his lies, though Jasmine ultimately forgives him, grieving over the fact that they can't be together now that the truth has been revealed as a result of the law. The Genie, however, comforts the couple and advises Aladdin uses his last wish to regain his princely status. The street rat declines this, however, keeping his promise to the Genie by using the final wish to set him free. Despite this, and realizing Aladdin's love for Jasmine is pure, and believing he proved his worth by saving the kingdom, the Sultan decides to abolish the law, declaring the princess is free to marry whomever she deems worthy. With this newfound statement, Jasmine immediately chooses Aladdin, and a celebration is immediately held as the two proclaim their love and bid farewell to the Genie, who decides to take advantage of his freedom by going off to see the world. The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel ''The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. ''Aladdin: The Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including "The Garden of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do the Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock" and "SandSwitch") in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. In one episode she viciously attacked Abis Mal after learning she was used for an evil scheme of his. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers, a good example would be in "The Ethereal", when she sacrificed herself to save a boy named Tanti. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Mood Rising", telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess, Aladdin, and a princess knows, the needs of the people outweighs her own." The series also focuses on Aladdin and Jasmine's relationship developing as during the show they are currently engaged before the officially get married in the third and final film. It shows that Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other is becoming more stronger, but they sometimes have a few obstacles such as other romantic rivals such as Sadira and Saleen, who both try to steal Aladdin away from Jasmine and break off their relationship/engagement. It also sometimes features arguments between the couple where Jasmine is mad at Aladdin for his occasional ego or when Aladdin is mad at Jasmine for her stubbornness. However, both Aladdin and Jasmine have proven again and again that they only love each other and no else. Their love is shown to become so strong that they are both willing to do whatever it takes to be with or protect each other. At one point in the series when Jasmine was turned into a snake creature by Mirage, Aladdin was willing to give up his humanity just so he could be with Jasmine forever or when Jasmine sacrificed herself to save Aladdin from a group of thieves who were seeking revenge against him. Overall, it shows that Aladdin and Jasmine are indeed truly and deeply in love with each other and would do anything for the other. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. ''Hercules: The Animated Series Jasmine appears in the ''Hercules: The Animated Series crossover episode, "Hercules and the Arabian Night", alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie and Abu; In which Hades and Jafar team up with each other to destroy their respective enemies (Hercules and Aladdin) This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves; when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him: "I'm married." ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago, Abu and Carpet in the ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the "More than a Peacock Princess" segment. In the segment, Jasmine is tired of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher (which they call "Royal Assistant Educater") at the Royal Academy alongside her cousin Sharma. After Sharma runs out of the school in distress Jasmine decideds to take on her class on her own. Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. They do chaotic things such as throw books, chase Jasmine around with a snake and draw on walls. She tries to use Rajah to scare the kids but failed in fact the kids just chased the two of them up a tree. Jasmine decides to give up but later that night Jasmine, is advised by her lady-in-waiting, Aneesa, to persevere and be patient, as then she will be able to do anything she wants and sets her mind to. The next day, the Sultan's prized but aggressive horse named Sahara is missing from the stables. Jasmine decides to go on search for the horse in order to prevent her friend Hakeem, from getting fired. Using her intelligence she and Iago are able to find out Abu let Sahara go. She recruits Aneesa to stall the Sultan from going to see his horse. After tracking down. Sahrara at an oasis in the desert she attempts to tame the horse from the first time, and sings the song "I've got my eyes on you" in order to sooth him. After many hours she finally tames him, making her the only person to ever tame him besides her mother. Jasmine is able to return the horse to the palace. She later goes back to the school and the students are much more respectful because they are impressed that Jasmine tamed Sahara. She successfully teaches the class. ''Sofia the First Jasmine makes a guest appearance in the episode "Two to Tangu". She appears in her new design. Jasmine helps Sofia and Amber tame a wild flying carpet by teaching them not to be afraid and sings a song called "The Ride of Our Lives" with them. She is the second Disney Princess to meet Sofia, the first being Cinderella. Interestingly, while Jasmine sports her redesigned look, her old ponytail hair style that was sectioned into two (instead of the new regular-looking ponytail) is retained. This is more than likely because the previous hairstyle was easier to animate than the new free-flowing style. House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameo appearances in the series, often seen in crowd shots and sitting with one or more of her co-stars. In "Ladies' Night", Jasmine comments to Ariel on Clarabelle's dance of seven veils by saying "She looks like a cow." She was seen at the beginning of "Goofy's Valentine Date" kissing Aladdin. She was shocked by Mickey's light show in "Rent Day". In "Pete's House of Villains", Jafar was put in charge of greeting guests after Pete took control of the club, and used his position to ban each character from ''Aladdin, aside from Jasmine, lustful reasons. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, she and Aladdin were singing alongside the other guests while being trapped inside the club. Other appearances As part of the promotional campaign for the film Lilo & Stitch, Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a parody trailer, during the famous "A Whole New World" scene, where they're encountered by Stitch (riding his space cruiser), in the middle of the song. The little alien flirts with Jasmine, resulting in the two riding off on the cruiser, leaving a baffled Aladdin to scorn "Hey! Get your own movie..." In The Lion King 1½, silhouettes of Jasmine and Aladdin are seen flying into the theater on Carpet to watch the film with a cast of other Disney characters during the ending. Jasmine was also one of the many Disney heroines set to appear in the cancelled animated short Princess Academy. Concept art for the project shows a portrait of Jasmine. Printed media ''Kilala Princess The manga series ''Kilala Princess. While on their way back from their trip, Jasmine and Aladdin's trip is cut short by the sudden arrival of Kilala, Sylphy and Rei. Unable to carry five people at the same time, they are forced to walk back to Agrabah. Upon arriving in the city, the guards of Agrabah are informed to arrest Aladdin and the trio for kidnapping the princess. The girls make their escape while the boys hold off the guards. While helping Sylphy, Jasmine accidentally falls off the roof and gets captured by the trio's enemy, Valdou. After a long struggle for Aladdin's magic lamp, Kilala uses it to wish for knowledge of Jasmine's location. They find the princess and unharmed. They take her back to the palace, and Jasmine tells her father, the Sultan, about her new friends. The Sultan gives Kilala a giant diamond as a token of friendship; but she later gives it back. Jasmine then trades it with a flower that she received from Aladdin as her token of friendship. It later turns into an amethyst. Jasmine is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. Video games Jasmine makes numerous appearances within Disney video games. A majority of the games featuring Jasmine revolve around the Disney Princess franchise including Disney Princess: Magical Jewels and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. A costume of Jasmine is also available in Disney Universe. ''Aladdin The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cut scenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge In this game, Jafar's sister Nasira comes to Agrabah to avenge her brother by eliminating Aladdin and friends. She takes control over the guards and orders them to capture Jasmine and the Sultan. After Nasira was defeated by Aladdin, Jasmine and her father are freed. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Jasmine appears in the Kingdom Hearts video games and is also one of the Princesses of Heart. This means she has a pure heart of light, and when her heart is gathered and placed alongside the other seven Princesses of Heart, the gateway to the legendary Kingdom Hearts is opened. The evil sorceress Maleficent and a team of Disney villains team up to do just that. Among them is Jafar, and through the power of darkness given to him by Maleficent, he's able to dominate Agrabah and begins a hunt for Jasmine. Due to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goody, Jasmine is able to allude the villain until the final showdown with Jafar, where she's captured and taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent's underling, Riku. Sora and friends travel to Hollow Bastion, and after the villains are defeated and the keyhole is closed, Jasmine is freed and remains in the dark castle alongside the other princesses to protect the realm with their combined power. In the end, when Sora finally defeats the primary threat, Jasmine and the other princesses return home, and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry the princess to seize control of the throne, but is thwarted upon Sora's arrival. Jasmine returns in Kingdom Hearts II where she tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy of her worry. Aladdin has been retreating into the city streets and seems to be tumbling into depression, though he claims nothing's wrong. Not only that, Iago and Jafar return, though the parrot merely wishes to reform, whilst Jafar seeks revenge. In the end, due to Iago's efforts, Jafar is defeated and peace is restored. Jasmine and the others then happily welcome him into the palace. Jasmine also plays minor roles in Kingdom Hearts coded as well as Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She is voiced by Linda Larkin (English) and Kaori Asō (Japanese). ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jasmine's world is visited by the heroine. At this time, mirages are appearing all over Agrabah so Jasmine and Abu team up with the heroine to set things right. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine appears as an unlocked meet-and-greet character near Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. She is first approached when the player delivers some dates to her as a gift from Aladdin. Upon first meeting her, Jasmine asks the player if they can locate and return her lost bracelets (which can be found in the ''Jungle Cruise mini-game). After the bracelets are recovered, Jasmine asks if the player can help her practice her dancing for the upcoming royal feast and even provides royal garments for the player to wear. ''Disney INFINITY Jasmine is a playable character in the Toy Box mode of ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. Her figure was released on February 3, 2015. Musical Jasmine appears in the musical adaptation of the film, playing a role identical to that of the original film. Stage actress, Courtney Reed, originated the role of Jasmine in the pre-Broadway show in Toronto, and carried over the role once the show was taken to the Broadway stage. Though her role is similar to that of the film, there are a few significant differences to Jasmine's character. For instance, along with "A Whole New World", Jasmine performs several additional musical numbers, including "These Palace Walls", "A Million Miles" (another duet with Aladdin), and "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim". Additionally, during the climax, Jafar's first wish was notably different, and related to Jasmine. As opposed to wishing he was ruler of Agrabah, Jafar's first wish was to make Jasmine his prisoner. However, in the movie, his final wish was initially to make Jasmine his queen instead, using his newfound sorcery to transform Jasmine's blue bedlah outfit into a red slave-girl outfit first. Aside from these factors, generally, Jasmine's role in the stage musical remains pretty much the same. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meet-and-greet character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie, Jafar and Abu. Jasmine regularly appears in the Adventureland sections of both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. She is typically dressed in her blue outfit from the movie, with fancy additions such as gold and jewels. She is one of the few meet-and-greet characters that can go on attractions with guests, Aladdin being another, along with Alice, the White Rabbit and some others. Jasmine has her own spell card known as "Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Beach Party at Walt Disney World Jasmine appeared with Aladdin at the end of the 1995 video, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. ''Fantasmic! Jasmine is seen in the water projectors with Aladdin in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show during the Princess medley. Jasmine also appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the finale. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the 3D show. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of ''Aladdin in search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmine and Aladdin are in the middle of singing "A Whole New World." After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regains the hat, it is knocked right off by Iago. ''Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appears in the live Broadway style musical in ''Disney's California Adventure park with her own song, "To Be Free." In the show, Jasmine plays out the same role as she did in the film, with some differences such as the exclusion of Rajah. ''World of Color Jasmine makes a notable appearance during Aladdin's sequence. She and Aladdin sing their famous duet "A Whole New World" as well as its reprise. Disney Princess Redesign Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewellery includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau-style off-shoulder top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of Fleur-de-lys, covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. Palace Pets Jasmine's Palace Pets are Sultan, Lapis and Taj. Songs performed by Jasmine *A Whole New World *Forget About Love *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Reprise) *I've Got My Eyes on You *More Than A Peacock Princess *Out of Thin Air *Call Me A Princess *If You Can Dream *The Ride of Your Lives *Musical Chairs (Disney Princess Tea Party and Disney Princess Birthday Party CDs) *Christmas is Coming (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *Beauty of the Season Differences from the Source Material Jasmine is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "One Thousand and One Nights." *In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess' name was Badroulbadour. *In the original fairy tale, Badroulbadour was a classical type of princess. *The original character was from China, since the setting of the Aladdin story is set there. *The vizier was not interested in marrying the princess, since she was engaged to his son. *Badroulbadour gets married to Aladdin in the middle of the story. *A slave of Badroulbadour ends up giving away the lamp to the African magician, not knowing of its importance when the pretended calling for old lamps for new was being announced *The African magician dies when he had drank wine of Africa mixed with poison powder. *Both Aladdin and Badroulbadour live happily ever after and Aladdin succeeds the sultan after his death and reigns for many years leaving behind him a long line of kings. International Dubbers Jasmine's voice actresses in foreign dubs of ''Aladdin. Quotes Gallery Trivia *"Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower that Persians call "yas" or "yasamin". *Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the seven to be of royal blood. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess that does not come from a European country. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, with the second being Rapunzel and the third being Anna. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. Elsa is the second deuteragonist, but Jasmine is still the only Princess whose role is less significant than her male counterpart. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to not wear a dress. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to wear an outfit exposing her midriff and navel, the first being Ariel and, if counted, the third being Kida. *Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 15 at the start of Aladdin. The first being Snow White who is 14. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. *Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. *According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. *In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress. *She is the first Disney Princess shown with a relative who isn't a parent, husband, or sibling (Mulan is the second). In Jasmine's case, she is shown with her cousin Sharma. *The only mention of Jasmine's mother is in the first movie ("I don't know where she gets it from; her mother wasn't nearly as picky." - Sultan) and in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams when the Sultan mentions that seeing Jasmine ride Sahara reminds him so much of her mother. *Though not much is known about Jasmine's mother, it's hinted she passed away when she was very young; and Aneesa was Jasmine's maternal figure as a child. *In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine mentions that she "speaks several languages, and can name every one of the 40 thieves." *Jasmine is the only Disney Princess to ever kiss a villain, although Belle's villain attempted to kiss her and Rapunzel was kissed on the head by Mother Gothel. Anna wanted to kiss her villain before discovering his true nature. *Jasmine is the third Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill social norms for women at the time), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum). Hers is because her father wants to her be provided for, but she doesn't want to continue living a life of not doing anything for herself. *Before Rapunzel came along, Jasmine was the Disney Princess with the longest hair. However, after Rapunzel having her hair cut, indicates that Jasmine is still the Princess with the longest hair. Although Rapunzel is shown with her long blonde hair instead of her final brunette short hair. *According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. *Jasmine is the first Disney heroine to have been shown to have some sort of phobia before Nita. Jasmine has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Nita has Aquaphobia (fear of water). In Aladdin, this may explain why she looked so horrified when Jafar became a giant cobra whereas Aladdin was only slightly overwhelmed. *Jasmine is similar to Rapunzel as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world. *Jasmine is the 2nd shortest Disney Princess. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not seen sleeping or taking a nap in her movies, she shares this trait with Belle and Pocahontas. However she was seen sleeping in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not to dance with her respective love interest. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, and fifth being Rapunzel (unless you count the kingdom dance). *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to sing in a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella. *Jasmine is the second Princess to have black hair. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana. She is the second Princess to have a blue shade, the first being Snow White. *Jasmine along with Ariel are the only two Disney Princesses to deal with villains that are both male and female. *Jasmine is the third Princess to run away from her home--the first being Snow White, the second being Ariel, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Rapunzel, the sixth being Merida, and Elsa being the seventh. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be transformed into an animal, second being Tiana. She is turned into a rat in the TV episode "Do the Rat Thing", while Tiana is turned into a frog in her movie. **Like Yzma after her, she retains her tail when returned to human form. *All of the Disney Princesses have outfits that are specific to them, however Jasmine is the only Disney Princess that has gotten to wear outfits that belong to other Princesses. She briefly wore Snow White's and Cinderella's dresses in Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Jasmine is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel more than the other Princesses. *Both the villains in Jasmine and Anna's films (Jafar and Hans respectively) want to marry the princess (Jasmine and Anna) to rule over their kingdoms (Agrabah and Arendelle). The two villains also try to kill the girl (however Jafar decided to spare Jasmine, probably out of desire to have heirs to his throne). *Jasmine's birthday is probably sometime in February. In Aladdin, she is a few days away from her sixteenth birthday, and it is within that time she goes on the magic carpet ride with Aladdin. Carpet takes them to China, where Chinese New Year is being celebrated. Chinese New Year is usually celebrated in mid-February. Therefore, Jasmine's birthday is most likely in between mid- to late February. *Jasmine is the third Disney Princess to appear in a Broadway musical, she was preceded by Belle and Ariel. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to die and come back from the dead twice. The first was in "The Hunted" when she was turned to stone by Mozenrath and the second was in "The Ethereal" when sacrificing her life to save Tanti. *From the beginning of Aladdin, Jasmine had three days left to choose a suitor, whereas Ariel had to kiss Eric within three days in The Little Mermaid. Both Disney princesses sat at the same table in "Ladies' Night" at House of Mouse. References es:Jasmín Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Spouses Category:Nobility Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Transformed characters